At your nervous!
Summary Cheezi has a really bad anxiety about the heroes vs. villains singing competition. Plot: Cheezi and Chungu are ready for their practice makes perfect rules, but however. Cheezi begins to worry, he get somewhat woozy and blind not watching while he's going. Kiburi angrily asks if he looks like a hyena. He sat next to Janja and Chungu beside the wall in the middle as the characters and castmates, as Luna Girl shows Cheezi "The Heroes VS. Villains singing contest." much to Cheezi's nervousness, and she asked what was the matter. Janja and Chungu console an Anxious Cheezi, Cheezi just told them "I am just a little bit nervous!" so the others went leaping and jumping about. Cheezi's stomach churns, he almost feels nauseous. Chungu thinks he said "My nose itches!", Janja explains what nauseous means and tells Cheezi to take deep breaths. Chungu briefly tells Cheezi to think of something nice like honey badger's stink, which makes Cheezi gag and quit. Janja tells him he has butterflies in his stomach, Chungu asks Cheezi has he eat them, Much to Janja's harshness. Sneezy becomes so clumsy due to Cheezi's anxiety. Meanwhile, the Heroes and Villains later discover the sweating on Cheezi's head. Night Ninja soon mocks like "Monkey Bottoms!". Makini slaps him with a bakora staff. Janja has a plan to stop his anxiety, he spreads volcano dust on his head, Cheezi later becomes dizzy and laughs at everything especially the baobab fruit, Night Ninja literally became more and more furious and starts pound on the wall once. but Romeo later calms him down, until Cheezi stops laughing. he sweats once again this time on his paws, so Luna Girl also sprays volcano ash on his paws. After all of that, Cheezi was shaking lots after his sweat. Kevin the good wolfy spins him and tells him. "Don't overthink it, just relaxing it!" Much to Howler's annoyance and Rip's disgust. Lucky might feel his head. Sneezy gets clumsy, so clumsy with those wobbly knees, and Bridget then saves him by having a hand to herself. as Sneezy thanked her. While the Crowd of Heroic History and Villainous Victory cheer and sing, The others begin to have a plan from Cheezi Wake up!. After that, Cheezi's heart pounds too fast. Conner/Catboy totally tells him to take Deep Breaths for 4/6/8 Seconds, Cheezi sings beautifully in the stage until his heart melts. he is delighted to be Singing Buttercups and Daisies, Night Ninja was asking to the people watching in utter disbelief and has to sit there and hear this, he has a plan, he asks Gekko if he could take him to the bathroom. and Gekko agrees. As they about to go. Along with Howler staring at his Assisting Idol. Conner/Catboy says he thought Night Ninja needed the Toilet, much to Kevin's anger towards Howler. The biggest slap in the face for Rip seeing Cheezi singing Bluebells next, smiling while singing the nice songs. Having had enough, Rip and Howler goes upstage hijacks the show by singing "Slime, slime! slimy-slimy, slime!" Kevin yells at both of them, "STOP IT, HOWLER AND RIP!!" while Janja yells "DON'T BE HORRID, HOWLER!" and Jasiri shouting "DON'T BE RUDE, RIP!!" it isn't long that Rip and Howler promptly scorted offstage by security guard, thus crashing the event, Kevin seems to look with remorse about his career choice. Cheezi starts to feel sick, and ends up vomiting due to a nervous stomach. Leaving the Heroic History and some Villainous Victory in shock, Cheezi anxiously runs away in horror. Suddenly, Vampirina (Vee), Poppy, Bridget, Edgar, Janja, Chungu, Mzingo, Mwoga, and Kevin looked for him, not everywhere. but they hear him sobbing under those bushes due to his shyness. he was remorseful, heartbroken, and feels like he is so completely selfish. Chungu hugs a Stressed Cheezi that it's going to be alright.. Cheezi suddenly sings a Beautiful song about Bluebells and True-bells song of his heart. so the Crowd cheered for him as they break the fourth wall, "At Your Nervous!" the end. Songs Wake up! Trivia At your nervous! Transcript At your nervous! (Transcript) Wake up!}} Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Songs sung by Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Friendship